Halo!
by camellia convallis
Summary: –saat kami bertemu, dia tersenyum manis. [First Indonesian Fanfic in this fandom] *cover isn't mine*


Halo!

 _Misao belongs to Sen_

– _Canon, Aki PoV, kesalahan alur bisa terjadi –_

Setelah aku meminta Arisa* untuk menjaga Tohma di perpustakaan, aku berdiri di depan perpustakaan. Aku rasa aku bisa mempercayakan Tohma padanya.

Aku turun ke lantai satu–yap, perpustakaan kami berada di lantai dua–dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet wanita, yang bersebelahan dengan ruang toilet pria. Menatap toilet pria, aku teringat insiden kematian Saotome dan betapa pengecutnya Tohma itu. Andai saja aku lebih cepat menolong Saotome, barangkali Saotome tidak akan mati dimakan oleh monster buruk rupa itu.

Kudapati diriku sekarang berdiri di depan pintu toilet wanita, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Buat apa aku ke toilet pria? Tidak ada urusan lagi di sana.

Kalau kupikir-pikir, sejak insiden satu sekolah dilempar ke dunia lain, aku belum mengunjungi toilet wanita sebelum ini. Mungkin aku akan mendapat petunjuk untuk selanjutnya, atau mungkin mendapat bagian tubuh Misao yang masih kucari-cari.

Begitu aku masuk ke dalam toilet wanita, aku mendapati empat buah bilik toilet yang keempat pintunya tertutup. Kucoba untuk membuka satu per satu pintu bilik toilet, namun nihil, tidak ada yang bisa kubuka.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu toilet yang terujung, yang keempat dari pintu masuk toilet, pintu terakhir yang kucoba untuk kubuka namun juga tidak terbuka, sama seperti pintu yang lainnya. Lambat laun aku sadar, pasti ada kunci untuk membuka salah satu dari empat buah pintu ini. Siapa tahu?

Otakku terus kupaksa untuk berpikir, mencari kemungkinan letak kunci toilet, sampai-sampai aku frustasi karena aku merasa sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

Putus asa, kudobrak** pintu bilik keempat ini. Kalau pintu ini dikunci, pasti ada barang yang bisa kudapatkan.

Dobrakan pertama. Tidak ada perubahan.

Dobrakan kedua. Sama saja.

Dobrakan ketiga. Hei, seperti ada pintu yang terbuka, namun pintu yang kudobrak sama sekali tidak terbuka.

Aku mengerling ke pintu-pintu di sebelah kiri pintu yang kudobrak. Pintu bilik toilet pertama terbuka!

Buru-buru aku memasuki toilet pertama. Kudekati toilet duduk dan memutuskan untuk buang air kecil***. Tak lupa aku mem- _flush_ toilet sesudahnya.

Ketika aku selesai mem- _flush_ toilet, aku merasakan getaran hebat di sekitar toilet, kemudian kudengar suara _bum_ yang sangat besar, seperti sesuatu yang meledak. Aku keluar dari toilet dengan langkah cepat, lalu aku tertegun saat menemukan sesuatu.

Ada bayangan seorang anak kecil. Rambutnya pendek sebahu, model bob. Bajunya didominasi oleh warna putih-merah, kurasa baju itu bermodel baju kodok.

Tidak penting. Dia mendekat, dan dia tampak tersenyum padaku!

Dari mana ia muncul?

Ah, aku menyaksikan bahwa pintu bilik toilet keempat menghilang, digantikan dengan sebuah celah yang bahkan titan pun bisa masuk-keluar seenaknya. Hipotesaku mengatakan bahwa suara _bum_ tadi berasal dari bilik toilet keempat yang _meledak_. Oh, kurasa meledak bukan kata yang tempat, karena besarnya celah tidak seperti diledakkan sesuatu.

Tidak ada waktu untuk membahasnya!

Dia mendekat padaku, benar-benar di depanku sekarang, sebelum aku bisa berbuat sesuatu–entah mundur, berlari menjauhinya, atau justru mendekatinya. Wajahnya manis, seperti anak berumur delapan tahun.

Manik cokelatnya menatapku dengan polos. Pancaran penuh harap tersirat di dalamnya.

"Mari bermain!"

Paras manis itu digantikan dengan pupil mata yang mengecil, seringaian lebar, wajah yang membiru agak ungu–seperti mati karena dicekik.

Ooh Tuhan, wajahnya...

D-Dia mengerikan!

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Pandanganku langsung menghitam sesudah menatap wajahnya yang berubah drastis.

–tapi aku bisa merasakan aku dikelilingi cairan lengket. Kesadaranku benar-benar hilang.

The End

Note :

*Miss Library. Biasanya dinamai dengan Novella, aku mengubahnya menjadi Arisa. Tanpa kuberitahu, kurasa kalian semua sudah tahu.

**Di _game_ memang sebenarnya mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Tapi coba bayangkan, tanpa tahu apa tujuanmu (lupakan soal _walkthrough_. Kalian tidak akan tahu apa langkah-langkah yang perlu kaulakukan di game ini tanpa melihat walkthrough kan? Atau mungkin sudah diberitahu teman, ya sudahlah), tiba-tiba kau mengetuk pintu tiga kali di pintu nomor empat. Orang pasti akan bertanya tentang kelakuanmu, "Untuk apa kau mengetuk pintu? Kau tahu di sekolah angker di dunia lain pasti semua orang mencari tempat persembunyian, tetapi bukan berarti di toilet kan?", jadi kubuat mendobrak pintu nomor empat, karena karakter "aku" ini sudah berusaha membuka pintu nomor satu, dua, tiga, dan empat. "Aku" tidak kembali membuka pintu kesatu, dia diam saja di depan pintu keempat. Anggap saja mendobrak itu sama halnya dengan mengetuk. Aku hanya ingin cerita berjalan dengan logis.

***Di _game_ , saat "aku" masuk ke bilik pertama dan menyentuh toilet di dalamnya, "aku" berkata "Gross-s-s-s!" kemudian muncul pilihan mem- _flush_ atau tidak. Aku membuatnya sedikit masuk akal dengan menambahkan bahwa "aku" buang air kecil. Tidak ada orang yang mau mem- _flush_ toilet yang bersih kecuali orang iseng kan?

 _First Indonesia fanfic_ di fandom Misao, dengan _fanfic_ super gaje ini. Aku merasakan plot yang sangat cepat, maafkan aku, sebab ini kala pertama aku menulis _fanfic_. _Review_ sangat diterima, terutama saran dan kritik yang membangun!

Tolong terima segala perubahan yang kubuat, ini demi kelogisan cerita, sudah kujelaskan di atas. Aku tahu kalau aku membuat _fic canon_ , tapi ... aku rasa jalan ceritanya sama saja walau aku menambahkan sedikit kelogisan di _fanfic_ ini. Menurutku saja...

Yep, ini masuk salah satu "Misao : _Ways to Die_ ". Yang bilang itu Hanako, bener kok ^w^)b

Memang sengaja aku tidak memasukkan genre horor, sebab ini tidak horor kawan! Huhuhu...

Apa kuhapus saja ya _warning canon_ ini?

Sekian saja, _see ya_!

Salam cupcake!

~ orange velvet cupcake

P.s : Ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukan Aki di _game_ di bagian "Gross" itu? Rasanya sungguh aneh. Aku pikir mencuci tangan pada awalnya, ahaha


End file.
